Being Vlad
by Jordan Selleck
Summary: The story of how I ruled the world
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Two Souls One person

I watched young dracula on the tv and youtube but i was all ways fascinated by the show. what would happen if you put daylight rings and magic also a spell to turn water into blood.  
This is my story how i become vlad and ruled the vampirer world and part of the Human world.  
It all start we i died. I was not a good or bad person but i all ways sayed that you choice of your best place or your worst place.  
funny the way i died sliped of the roof of a 3 floor building.

I woke up to this choise your world a person and 5 wishes!  
world Young dracula Person Vlad Dracula 1. Magic 2. world level system ( can level up + unlimited)  
3\. Sun rings making skill or daylight ring making skill 4. Heath Regeneration/ Even just Ash 5. System Store with 10.000 Points


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 How i became Vlad All the tv episode to s01e10 are the same. youtube young Dracula episide 1 you will get tv episodes.

\- Aaargh! - Argh! Sorry. Great tackle though, wasn't it? Actually it was a foul. - You tackled me around the neck. - Oh. I'll never make the rugby team. I'm surprised your dad's allowing you to take part. Hello?! Favourite child? Son and heir? You haven't asked him yet, have you? I'm waiting for the right moment. This probably isn't it. I thought a mob of peasants was breaking in to the castle! What's with all the noise? - Master Vladimir wants to play a game with the breathers. - Ssh. Oh, a "see who can get the most villagers on a spike" kind of a game? No, Dad, it's called rugby. "The rugby players huddle together, "toss the ball around, "and pat each other on the back for being good sports. Good sports? I didn't impale half of Wallachia so you could be "a good sport". But all the other boys play rugby. - Oh, please let me try out for the team? - No. - You mustn't play with food - it spoils your appetite. - Please? Please, please, please please, please No, no, no, no, no. This is not happening! - It's no good. Does he look like a rugby player to you? - Thanks, Chloe. - I think. - You know, if he took off the cloak and got a bit of sun on his face, he might look normal. Er, hello? I'm right here, Dad! We're sorry, love, it's only because we care. - You want me to get my teeth knocked out? - Come on. You'll learn to love it. - You're a Branagh. - Read my lips. - N O way. - This is not up for discussion. You're playing rugby and that's final. Hey, cool rugby top! No, it's not cool. My parents made me wear it. I've to try out for rugby. They want me to join in and look normal. Barbarians! Forcing their child to turn against his nature. A boy should follow the desires pulsing in his heart. Exactly! So can I play rugby, Dad, please? - Absolutely not. - Are you mad? - Rugby's a horrible, brutal sport. - It is? The teachers encourage the players to push each other in the mud! They huddle up close and push the other team - and stamp on their heads. - And Vladimir wants to partake? - Well, why didn't you tell me before? - I did Wait, I can play? Of course you can! I'm proud of you. - At last, an interest in violence and cruelty. - I'm violent and cruel. - Look. - Ow! - Of course. There's something very important you've overlooked. - What? It's Vlad that I'm interested in. Finally you're going to bring glory to the family name! Whoa, Dad, slow down. I may not get picked. You shall triumph with my help. I'll teach you vampire tricks that never fail. Yes! I can't wait. Ingrid! When will you accept that you're a girl? You don't need to learn any tricks. Now go bother yourself with I don't know. Dusting skulls, coffins, whatever. - You can't ignore me for the rest of my life. - Uh, yes, I can. And I will. One day your husband will ignore you. We've been over this. I don't need a husband. You do. Someone has to tell you what to do. Are you saying that once I'm married you won't tell me what to do? I won't even have to talk to you. Fine. I'll go and get myself a husband then! And you're getting that fixed, young lady! DOOR SLAMS Ah VIOLINIST PLAYS CLASSICAL MUSIC What delusion of grandeur made you think I would pick you?! You're pathetic, talent-less - and your blood type doesn't go with anything! - Next! - Urgh! His hairline is all wrong. - Next. Branagh, Ian Branagh. Licensed to thrill. I have entitled this poem An Ode to Ingrid. CLEARS THROAT I wandered lonely as a dog, that hasn't found its owner yet. When all at once, I saw Ingrid, and I knew she'd want a pet. Grovelling. Pathetic. I kind of like that. - Write his name down. - Move on loser. It's time for rock. It's all about Ingrid it's all about Ingrid baby! - Great(!) More wailing. - # It's all about Ingrid It's all about Ingrid. Yeah! So when's the good bit? Oh, write his name down. - He's as ugly as the other one. - Next. Wait! Are either of you any good at carpentry? - Why? - I broke a table at the castle and someone needs to fix it. I'm ace at woodwork! Well, quite talented. Average-ish. - OK, I'm pants. - Next! Hi, Ingrid, I know someone who can I've told you a million times. I am never, ever going to go out with you. SCHOOLBOYS CHUCKLE Now, into the centre. Well, go on! Right, repeat it back to me. - I must not bite ears, kick shins or elbow other players - Until? - Until the referee can't see me. - Now we're talking rugby! - But it's cheating. - Isn't it fun? Let's try some offensive play. I'll tackle Renfield! You two, - try and block me. - Tackle me? Ready? One, two, three Go! Mummy! RENFIELD WHIMPERS AND SHRIEKS THUD! "For the dead travel fast", as they say in my homeland. I know, I know, I make it look so easy. That was brilliant! I thought you didn't like rugby? I don't, but this is evil. What are you doing? I'll snap that parasitic vampire in action and show the pictures to the world. Dad, vampires don't exist. Don't exist?! There's one in this very town, Jonathan! He wears a cloak. He lives in a castle. What proof do you need?! Now, where's my dynamite. - Dynamite?! - I've got to get into the castle somehow. Great plan, Dad(!) Very undercover. - No-one will notice a massive explosion(!) - Trust me. I've been doing this a long time. Dynamite has never let me down. You won't need dynamite. Ingrid broke a table. They need a carpenter. You could mend it. Jonathan? Is it really you speaking?! I'm proud of you, my boy! We'll make a vampire slayer of you yet! Right, Vlad, now it's your turn. Renfield, stand over there. Renfield! Mess yaster? Try to stop Vlad from getting past you. Now, Vlad, to the attack! No-one gets past Renfield the Repulsive! - It's useless. I'll never get on the team. - Of course you will! - What's wrong with him? - He needs a thirst for it, Your Evilness. Ah, thirst to succeed. Come to think of it, all this violent exercise has given me a thirst. - Whoops. - Vlad, your dad's got that funny look in his eyes again. Garrr! Don't worry. - You won't feel a thing. Not after you're dead. - Vlad! Dad, stop! - Friends are not food, remember? - There, I knew you could do it! What?! Was all that a trick? Ha ha ha. Of course a trick. Very funny. - How could you? - Just proving a point. - You can use your powers when you want to! - I didn't use any powers. - How did you pass Renfield the Repulsive? - With a well-aimed tackle. Oh, I'm proud of you my son. What a vampire I'll make of you yet! No, no. - Don't pass it to me. - Robin? Robin, wake up. Argh! Wake up. - I've just had a terrible nightmare. I was playing rugby - And? No, that's it. Help me get out of the trials, please. I might have one idea that might help. Thanks, Chloe, you're a genius. A child prodigy actually but let's not split hairs. Remember, the pride of our house is your pride. Our glory is your glory. The family reputation rests on your shoulders. - Now, have you got your orange for half-time? - Yes, Dad. Renfield, attire my son and heir for battle. Give him his kit. His kit! Oh A new kit? Oh, thanks, Dad. - Now go and shed the blood of our enemies. - Good luck. Thank you, Zoltan. Make me proud, son. And whatever you do, don't forget to cheat. - Time has come, Jonno, the time to fulfil my destiny. - What? - Teaching Year 8 to make cuckoo clocks? - Funny. I'll expose that blood-sucking, revolting, treacherous - What are you looking at? - You've got something on your back. It's loony. Two Os. Not lunny. I am a LOONY! - Yes, Dad. - Mocked by children who can't even SPELL. That's it. Once and for all I'm going to prove vampires exist and nothing will stop me. - Wish me luck. - Good luck. This is just what I need(!) Urgh, no, no. Which leaves Hey, have you decided yet? I've got a shortlist of two. Both complete idiots. Yes, you two. Excellent! - Ah. - But we can't both be your funkadelic muppet of lurve. - Sorry. - So who's it going to be? - I'll know once I've opened my presents. - Presents? What presents? - We haven't got - Them, with us. Well, go and get them. Give them to me after the match. Right now I'm going to watch my brother get trampled to smithereens. She is evil. - Selfish. - Spiteful. - Cruel. - She's mine. I deserve her. - No, I deserve her. - I deserve her more. Hi, Robin. WHY are you dressed like THAT?! Why do you think? Obviously I've been really hurt and I'm in complete agony. - Nice way out of trials. - Chloe's idea not to get my teeth knocked out. I can't wait. For once, I won't be different, weird or get funny looks. At last I'll know what it's like to be normal. If I'm lucky I might even get on the team. BOYS LAUGH What are they laughing at? That is the coolest rugby kit I have EVER seen. Thanks, Dad. WHISTLE BLOWS OK, lads, line up. Good luck! BELL RINGS - What? - Hello. I'm the woodwork teacher from Stokely Grammar School. I hear you have a table that needs fixing? Yes, but you can't come in. Master's orders. - No strange men allowed in the castle when he's asleep. - Well BELL RINGS Didn't you hear me?! No strange men Why, hello. I'm a lady carpenter and I heard that you have a table that needs mending in these parts. May I come in? Oh Where are my manners? Allow me. Go, Vlad, go. Go, Vlad, go! Robin, give him a bit of support. Woo, rugby, how interesting. Go, Vlad. Er, actually, - mind out for the - THUMP! That had to hurt. That's it, catch it. Now run. RUN! Come on, squish the pale little freak! That's it, dodge. Dodge left. No! Left! Now swerve! Swerve! THUD! WHISTLE BLOWS Jonathan, buzz off. Come on, Vlad! Rip his legs off! - You can do - HE COUGHS RENFIELD SIMPERS Any chance of a glass of water? I'm parched. SQUEALING DOOR CREAKS AND SLAMS DOOR SLAMS HE BREATHES HEAVILY How delightful. Lunch. HE SCREAMS That's it, Vlad, tackle him! Tackle him! Yes! Oh OK, no. Well, get up then. What's wrong with you?First person starts then goes unconscious here. the coach and all the player run over to see vlad is ok. i wake up in vlads body first think that i say wear am i. the coach then sayes all right back away give him some room.

Read more: . /view_episode_ ?tv-show=young-dracula-2006&episode=s01e10 


	3. Chapter 3

I then say i dont feel well then i run toward the bathroom in the school. i the bathroom i then throw up blood. flush the toilet i go go out side were i meet Robin and Chloe. they ask me if i am ok. i then say i am ok. just need to go i feel sleepy. then i walk home with them at the end of the football game.

At the castle i then go tell my dad that i not feeling the greatist. i then go to my room. system i say in a small voice. i then see a small computer screen appear in my head. i then click Store

In the store i purchase Full Vampire powers and a daylight ring= 9.500 points for them. i slip the ring on then fall unconscious.

meantime Ingrid tell the story to the count the count goes up to vlads room. 


End file.
